Sightless
by spac3 m0nk3y
Summary: Dancing there, a moving silhouette against a full moon, is the most beautiful creature Draco has ever seen. Luna X Draco


Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N- If you review, I will be happy. Seriously, just drop a little review? Ten seconds of your time means the world to me.

Sightless

There is a shadow on a hilltop, outlining a slender young woman silhouetted against a large, full moon, and Draco stares because he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He shouldn't be out there, but neither should she, so he watches the nymph secretively. Any interaction would break the moment.

That's all he can think to call her, nymph. He doesn't know her name, he can't see her face, but he sees the outline of wild hair and long legs and he's convinced she's not human.

He's been watching for some time now, and she's dancing. Unlike anything he's seen before. Under the full moon she writhes and flails, but it's writhing and flailing in a graceful and precise manner. Her arms dip and raise passionately in rhythm with what he imagines to be a slow, native beat.

The imaginary beat picks up as she moves faster, and Draco doesn't even want to blink for fear of missing part of the dance.

He can tell by her outline that she's naked and barefoot, yet he finds nothing sexual about her actions. There is no kink, no perversion at all. It is simply natural. Were she dancing in shoes and robes, it wouldn't be right.

His pulse is synchronized with her growing pace, and she moves faster and more dramatically, and Draco makes up the beat to go along.

She stops suddenly, and for a moment Draco fears that she's sensed his presence. He doesn't know how this would have been possible, he is hardly breathing from his careful position behind the trees, but she is so unreal he believes she can do anything.

He holds his breath as she looks his way, and shuts his eyes. He knows she is walking towards him, even though he can't hear the sound of her footsteps, they're so light.

As he stands perfectly still, he feels a small hand slip into his. He does not open his eyes. She is soft, but her grip is firm as she leads him out from behind the trees, and into her clearing.

He feels as if he is intruding on something sacred, so his eyes remain shut. She's so like a goddess that he fears if he sees her, his eyes might burn out of his head.

They begin to dance, or, more so, she begins to dance with him. She leads all the steps. He follows in suit, blind to the world, but feeling more alive than he's ever felt. He wonders if she ever needs to breathe, he can't hear anything other than his clumsy sounding inhales.

He finds that with one of his senses eliminated, the others become more in tune.

Without sight, he uses touch to see the world. She guides him through her dance, twirling and spinning, while never letting go of his hand. She brushes against him and he is not surprised that her bare body is softer than silk.

Wordlessly, Draco becomes more engaged. He brings her close to him and dips her, and then twirls her traditional ballroom style. He is not accustomed to the dances of nymphs, so he incorporates some of his own formal education to the dance. They continue to rotate in perfect unison.

It is the most intimate thing Draco has ever done, and the purest at the same time.

When she stops, the wind stops with her. He is confused but continues to remain sightless.

She let's go of his hand and he can sense that she's moving all around him, circling him, like a predator to prey. Only, Draco knows that he would gladly give himself up to her, in sacrifice.

Wordlessly, she slips her arms around his waist and rests her head lightly on his chest. He doesn't dare move.

And then she is gone.

For a long time Draco stays still and keeps his eyes closed and just breathes. He doesn't know what has just happened, though he does know that any kind of closeness like is probably illegal.

Words cannot express how he feels.

The next night, Draco goes back, and there she is again, dancing like before. Again, she takes his hand and they dance, and again, she leaves with no words exchanged between the pair.

Draco feels there is no need for words. The emotion speaks loud enough for itself.

It happens again the next night, and Draco still refuses to allow himself sight during he ritual. He resists the temptation to look into her surely beautiful face and become hypnotized with that, as well as her perfect body and movements. Their meetings between stranger and nymph become routine. At school, Draco finds his usual playthings no longer to his liking, and thinks only of the nymph. Pansy is no comparison to his midnight beauty, no matter how much public attention she gives him.

She poked him and squirms as he ignores her desperate attempt at getting his attention. She climbs on his lap and places her arms around his neck and giggles in a high pitched voice. He ignores her. She practically begs him all through lunch and finally he drags her into a broom closet to appease her obnoxious neediness.

It shuts her up, but draco is still preoccupied with thoughts of his nymph.

That night, the nymph is not there. Draco is devastated, and waits and waits, but she does not come. Disheartened and feeling abandoned, and without anywhere else to go, Draco heads back to the castle. He feels betrayed and hurt, for the one thing he had grown to care about had left him all alone.

He reaches the grounds, but refuses to go inside just yet. He sits near the lake, and stares at the stars reflection in the still water. Although he is distracted by his own thoughts, he can't help but notice a small figure sitting on a bench some hundred yards away. Curiosity gets the best of him, and he walks over to see who else in this world was feeling betrayed.

He can tell it's a girl with messy hair, and as he gets closer, he realizes it's Luna Lovegood, and she is sobbing softly. He is not sure what to do, he has never interacted with her and now would be an awkward time to introduce himself. Plus, he doesn't want her to know why he's out here, if she knew about his nymph the sacredness of their ritual would be broken.

Still, he feels the need to do something, so he sits next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She glances at him and stifles her tears. Whether or not he knows her is irrelevant, he knows the feeling of heartache, and feels empathy towards the fragile girl next to him.

For a long time nothing is said. Draco simply stares at the water, Luna at the stars. There is no wind, no sounds at all. Then, quietly, she speaks.

"You will never understand" she whispers.

He doesn't understand what she means. "What's wrong?" he asks earnestly.

She gives him a solemn look "The man I love broke my heart."

Draco feels a strange sort of anger for this 'man' who's making such a sweet creature cry. Only a bastard could do that to an innocent child like her.

"Who was it? What did he do?" Draco asks, with the intent of murdering the man as soon as she tells him.

Luna shakes her head. "He was with someone else. Like I don't even matter. He's just a boy really, he doesn't know better. I don't blame him." She states sadly, and Draco is not sure what to say. Luna continues. "If I were him, I wouldn't want Luna Lovegood." She states, and Draco hints bitterness in her usually dreamy voice.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Draco finds himself defensive on her behalf. "Who in their right mind wouldn't like you? You're pretty and smart and creative and talented."

She shakes her head again and Draco keeps talking. "I've had my heart broken too."

"What's her name?" Luna asks, bitterly.

Draco is slightly embarrassed to admit that he does not know. "Don't misjudge me though, Luna, I love her more than anything. I don't know her name, I've never seen her face even, but we've shared something beautiful." He wants to say that Luna wouldn't understand, but he knows she would. She is the kind of person who gets that kind of stuff. He finds himself shocked at the words he is saying "we've experienced all the emotions someone is capable of feeling to the strongest degree, and I've never even said a word to her."

Luna is silent, and whispers something, but Draco does not hear.

"It hurts... psychically. I mean, when you hear about heartbreak and you've never experienced it, you think it's a load of bullshit, but once you know..." he is no longer talking to Luna, more to himself.

"It's like a knife sticking out of your chest."

Luna remains silent, and stands up. She stares intensely at Draco and he can see her fierce blue eyes flaming, not with fury but with a sort of determination. She turns, and walks towards the lake, removing her jacket and skirt as she moves. Draco is confused for a moment, and shuts his eyes out of respect for her privacy. She might be crazy for just having stripped in front of him, but he does have some shards of decency and respect. He does not hear her walk up to him.

Gently, she slips a small hand into his, and pulls him from the bench and leads him to the edge of the water. There, she begins to dance.

In an instant, he understands.


End file.
